The Aftermath
by bernie-chan
Summary: This is what i think happened after the time when the faceless ones took Sulduggery and this is for the fetchyrie people but valduggery can read it and be converted!


The smoke had stopped swirling, and it drifted away in the afternoon breeze. It was still, and it was peaceful, and around them were the dead bodies of friends and colleagues and enemies, and the sir stank of ozone and magic. I broke down crying and hugged myself, kneeling on the ground. The others were too shocked to even do that. They just stood there looking at the spot that once held Skulduggery in it.

I continued to cry but my quiet sobs were getting louder until finally Fletcher teleported over to me. He kneeled down and hugged me to him, allowing me to cry into his shirt. He held me tight and put his head down on mine to try and comfort me. I continued to cry in quiet sobs now and was certain that there would be stains on my cheeks from crying too much. I mourned the loss, but still heard Fletcher ask where we could go.

"To my Uncle Gordon's house. I own it."

"OK"

Thinking about Gordon made me think about Skulduggery as it was where we first met. Fletcher lifted me up gently and walked me over to a car that Ghastly had brought along.

"Shhh now Val. Everything's gonna be OK. We'll find a way to get him back" His voice was filled with sorrow and compassion but I answered with bitterness.

"Yeah how?" I was sorry I said it the moment it left my mouth and I expected him to shove me off him telling me "Whatever" or "All right then. Just trying to help. Won't anymore" However he shocked me by saying

"We'll find a way Val. I don't know how right now but we will together. "

His voice had such a strong determination to it and yet it was so gentle that I found myself believing him. We were near Gordon's when I finally stopped crying. When Fletcher helped me out I noticed that China wasn't there and that it was Tanith who drove the car. 'That's right China lost her brother tonight. After hundreds of years she loses her brother and look how she handles it. Dignified!'

I pulled out the keys from under the carpet and opened the door. It seemed darker, colder, and lonelier in the house then before. It was as though the house itself knew what had happened.

My sore body was placed on the sofa with Fletcher still holding me and I decided to just lay on him a bit. He didn't look like he minded and his body give out the comfortable warmth that I needed.

Tanith and Ghastly went to the kitchen and later brought in some hot chocolate. Tanith placed the two cups on the table and then said they needed to go tell Kenspeckle what had happened and see what the sanctuary was doing about it. On the way out Ghastly said

"Don't worry Valkyrie. He'll be back soon." Then promptly left.

Are you OK now Val? Fletcher who had grown comfortable himself looked down at me for an answer.

I guess. I'm still sad, but everyone seems to be doing better than me and I just want to get over it."

"Yeah but knowing Skulduggery he'll be fine over on that side and we will start tomorrow on finding a way to get him back. I promise Valkyrie that I personally will do all I can to help."

"Thanks' Fetcher you're a real help."

I smiled the first time in what felt like ages. He smirked, but there was something in it that had sincere happiness.

"Well then Val if you think that can I umm... stay here for awhile?" He grew so nervous so quickly I was awed.

"Here? In this house?"

"Yeah it's just that it looks so big and cool looking and I don't want to run from hotel to hotel from now on. Would your Uncle mind me staying here, even though it's your house? How'd that happen anyway?"

"I inherited the house when he died and sure you can stay Fletcher. Just don't make a mess and don't make people think that someone lives here. They wouldn't know what to do. A huge grin covered my face that mirrored his when he said

"Promise. Scout's honour."

I stayed the night as well with us just falling asleep on the sofa talking to each other. It was the best sleep I had in a long time. I woke up to find a blanket wrapped around me and Fetcher trying to make eggs and beacon. T really seemed funny to see him struggle through it.

"Tanith called by to say that we're to met the sanctuary later today to discuss yesterday. So get up, eat and be amazed. We're going soon."

I changed first with the clothes I always kept at Gordon's and came down to taste the thing that was Fletcher's breakfast. I had to admit that it tasted great, guess you can't judge a book from its cover. I didn't tell him that though, but he could tell and a smirk was added to his face. We teleported to the sanctuary where we were immediately let in.

"Ah Miss. Cain I am happy to say that you are no longer a fugitive."

"Great what about last night though?"

"Yes where Bliss and I took down the faceless ones with the help of you i suppose. It is sad to see him go but we must move forward.2

"You?!You didn't even do anything it was Skulduggery. And what are you doing to bring him back?"

"Me? Help him? I don't like his attitude or the way he does things. And he is still a fugitive. Now leave before i make you one again. I have important things to do."

Fletcher stepped in front of me and said "yes sir" then teleported us out of there. I was quiet with frustration, annoyance and anger as I let it boil within me and Fetcher even stepped back a bit. Why aren't they helping? And he's still a fugitive? What's with that?!

"Val-"

"What?"

"Look"

I looked to where he was pointing ahead of him to a little poster saying 'Met me in the graveyard next week at 5.00 to discuss your training. Signed Solomon Wreath.'

"Great now I have this and I have to meet my parent's now!"

"Come on Val. Let's start to get you home." And with that I went to meet my parent's in a sad mood.


End file.
